parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mattladdin Part 2 - Matt on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"
Cast *Aladdin - Matt (Cyberchase) *Razoul - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Razoul's Guards - Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons *Woman at Window - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) *Laughing Woman - Powerpuff Girls *Abu - Piglet *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Necklace Man and Woman - Little John (from Robin Hood) and Sunset Shimmer (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Fat Ugly Lady - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) Transcript *(the next morning, at the streets of Agrabah, a little boy named Matt, who is the main hero of this film, runs through the streets) *Dr. Eggman: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat. (he and his henchmen, Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons charge toward him) *Matt: Oh dear. Does he mean all this for a loaf of bread? (schemes for a moment) Ha-ha! (jumps off and lets out of a Goofy Holler and lands safely on the ground) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! (Nanny gasps as Matt arrives and groans. He looks up, worried) What an earth? *Dr. Eggman: There he is. *Amos Slade: You won't get away so easy. *Matt: You think that was easy? (the women laugh at Matt) *Dr. Eggman: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him. *Matt: Good morning, ladies. *Girl 1: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Matt? *Matt: What?! Trouble? No way. You must be joking. You're only in trouble if you get caught. *Dr. Eggman: Gotcha! *Matt: Uh-oh. I'm in trouble. You know what? I never really believed that violence never solved anything anyway. *Dr. Eggman: And this time... (Piglet jumps onto Dr. Eggman and scares him) *Piglet: Surprise! (Dr. Eggman jumps and says 'Yikes!' as Piglet jumps on his hat and blinds him with his goggles) *Matt: (chuckles) Perfect timing, Piglet. As usual. *Piglet: Thanks! *Matt: Now, come on. Let's get out of here. *Piglet: Right behind you, Matt! (as the One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - Aladdin Original Soundtrack) plays) *Matt: (sings while running with Piglet to avoid Dr. Eggman and his guards) I've got to keep...one jump ahead of the breadline, One swing ahead of the sword, I steal only what I can't afford, And that's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen, That's all, and that's no joke, These guys, don't appreciate I'm broke! *Dr. Eggman, Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons: (sing) Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! *Matt (sings): Just a little snack, guys! *Dr. Eggman, Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons: (sing) Rip him open, take it back guys! *Matt: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, I could use a friend or two! *The Equestria Girls: (singing): Who? Oh, it's sad Matt', who has hit the bottom, He's become a one-man rise in crime. *Granny: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! *Matt: (sings while continuing to run) Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes, One skip ahead of my doom, Next time, gonna use a nom de plume. *Dr. Eggman: There he is. *Matt: (continues to sing) One jump ahead of the hitmen, One hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block. (the grounds continue to pursue Matt, who escapes until Barker bumps into a wall) *Piglet and Owner: Stop, thief! Vandal! *Matt: Piglet! *Robin Hood: Outrage! *Sunset Shimmer: Scandal! *Matt: (pulls Piglet with him): Let's not be too hasty *Witch Hazel (sings): Still I think he's rather tasty *Matt: (sings) Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, Otherwise we'd get along! *Dr. Eggman, Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons: Wrong. (search around the streets for Matt) *Witch Hazel: You'd better run. (Laughs) *Dr. Eggman: Get him! (Matt flees, taking Piglet with him. Dr. Eggman and his minions are now after Piglet, who stops them by grabbing two lightsabers, which ignite, releaving one being purple and the other being orange) *Piglet: Stop right there! *Stromboli: Look out! He's got two lightsabers! *Piglet: I'm warning you. *Dr. Eggman: You idiots-- we've ALL got lightsabers!! (he and his guards all take out their red lightsabers and continue to pursue Piglet, who follows Matt up a ladder as the two heroes grab a pump trolley and flee until they are pursued by Dr. Eggman and his guards, who are riding some motorbikes) Don't let him get away! *Matt: (sings) One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! *Crowd: Vandal! *Matt: (sings) One hop ahead of the hump! *Crowd: Street rat! *Matt: (sings) One trick ahead of disaster. *Crowd: Scoundrel! *Matt: (sings) They're quick--but I'm much faster. *Crowd: Take that! *Matt: (sings) Here goes, better throw my hand in, Wish me happy landin'. All I gotta do is jump! (he and Boots jump off the pump trolley, which falls with the motorbikes following with all the guards following as well) *Dr. Eggman, Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons: (let a Goofy yodel) Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! (the pump trolley and the motorbikes crash into each other and explode and leave Dr. Eggman and his guards alive after letting a Wilhelm Scream in the crash) *Matt: Catch you later, guys! Sometimes, it's just way too easy! *Dr. Eggman: Drat, drat, and double drat! Darn, darn, darn, darny, darn! (begins going out of control and wrecking everything and growls angrily) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs